


Without Fear

by dirty_diana



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Closed Captions Available, F/M, Fanvids, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: and I wonder if this'll all work out.an ode to Annamis but also to the eight-year emotional journeys of the two loneliest people in Paris. A fanvid.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Iddy Iddy Bang Bang! 2020





	Without Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Annamis feels extravaganza for Iddy Bang 2020.

music by Dermot Kennedy  
no content notes  
4m15s

[download 100mb at mediafire, subtitles included](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p8bf5640n49p6aa/wf+dl.mp4/file)


End file.
